Lips Of An Angel
by BigTimeGleek
Summary: Who knew a simple phone call could affect someone’s whole future? Who knew it could make someone have feelings that have died down come back to them like a fever they can’t sweat out? Ryan Evans knows that feeling. ONESHOT!


Title: Lips of An Angel

Rating: K+

Summary: Who knew a simple phone call could affect someone's whole future? Who knew it could make someone have feelings that have died down come back to them like a fever they can't sweat out? Ryan Evans knows that feeling. ONE-SHOT!

_Ring Ring Ring_

Ryan Evans rolled over in bed and looked at the clock.

It read 3:15 AM.

Ryan groaned. _"Who in the right mind would call someone's house at 3 AM!" _ he thought, _"Jason better not be drunk again and trying to get someone to come pick him up."_

He lowered his eyes at the thought.

_Ring Ring Ring_

Ryan sighed as he gently got up, trying not to wake up Kelsi, who was sleeping peacefully next to him.

He shut the door and walked to the den of the small apartment.

_Ring Ring Ring_

"Yeah, I know." He sighed

He picked up the phone.

"Hello" he said bitterly

"Ryan?"

His heart sank.

"_It can't be." _He thought

"Gabriella?"

"Yeah, hey." She sighed

"Why are you calling me at 3:20 AM?" he asked

"I don't know how to say this, but I really miss you, Ry." She said, hesitating before saying the last word.

Ryan sighed and smiled. It felt good to be called Ry again by her.

"Gabriella, I'm sorry, I can't, Kelsi, Bye." He said

"Don't hang up, please Ryan, please." She said

"Why are you crying Gabriella?" he asked

"I-Ryan, I'm not happy with Troy, I'm not, I should have never—Ryan." She cried

"Shh.." he said, "It's okay, I told you, It's okay, I got over it." Ryan said

He knew he would never truly get over Gabriella leaving him, it just hurt to admit that he was still in love with her, after all she did.

"Man, I guess we never got over each other than." He sighed, sitting down on the couch.

"No, wait, each other?" she questioned

"Oh, sorry, uh, what happened with Troy?" Ryan asked, trying to get her mind off of his slip up.

"I don't know Ryan, I thought he was the one for me, and I guess I was wrong, he always threatens to leave me, and then I end up having to sleep on the couch and it's just really bad." Gabriella said, feeling tears build up in her eyes.

Ryan shook his head in anger, he knew Troy wasn't good for her. He wasn't good for Sharpay when they went out, and he was never, ever no matter what, going to be good for Gabriella, no one was good enough for Gabriella, well, maybe except him.

"Just tell him you've had enough, leave, be done with it." He said

"I can't." Gabriella said.

"Why not?" Ryan replied

"Ryan, I don't know, when I do, I know who I want to run to, but then I realize he's with one of my best friends and I would never do anything to hurt her, so I would end up alone and have a completely broken heart because I'm alone and the guy I love with every part of me is with another girl!" she sobbed

"Gabriella who are you…" then it hit him, "Oh my God."

"No way." He said

"What?" she chocked

"Oh nothing." Ryan replied

"Gabriella, I…." he stopped and looked into the bedroom, Kelsi was still fast asleep.

"Please tell me Kelsi isn't coming." Gabriella said

"No, she's still asleep."

"Good."

"Ryan I need to tell you something." She took a deep breath, "I'm in love with you Ryan Evans, I love you, I know it's wrong, because you love Kelsi, but I don't love Troy, I always wish I was with you instead of him, Ry, I love you."

Ryan nearly dropped the phone in shock.

"Gabby, I, give me twenty minutes, meet me back at the High School."

"Ryan, it's 4 in the morning."

"The later, the better."

Ryan slowly and quietly went into his closet and pulled out his clothes and threw them in the trunk of his car, without putting them in a suit case.

He pulled a piece of paper off of the refrigerator door and grabbed a pen.

He sighed as he wrote down:

_Kelsi,_

_I'm so sorry it had to end this way, but I'll never be able to give you what you want. I know you're asking why? Because, Kelsi, I'm in love with someone else. I couldn't go on if I had to keep it from you. Please forgive me._

_Love,_

_Ryan_

He folded it up and taped it to the bedroom door.

"Bye Kelsi." He whispered as he took lay his key on the kitchen table and went out.

He locked the door with the spare key under the small mat outside the town house.

Ryan sighed as he got outside and got in his car.

He pulled up at the high school minutes later to be greeted by a bright red mustang.

He smiled as he saw who the driver was.

He got out as soon as she did and walked over.

"You did it Gabby, you're free." He smiled

He looked at her, her eyes were still filled with hurt.

"I'm so sorry about Kelsi, she's going to hate me." She said, a tear falling from her eye.

"Gabriella, it's okay," he said, pulling her into his chest, "I knew I still loved you, you knew you loved me, I'm here now, you're here, it's perfect."

Gabriella smiled up at him. He slowly leaned down and kissed her. The kiss grew from sweet to passionate.

Gabriella linked her fingers with Ryan's as they broke apart.

"Come on, we've got to go find some place that will take us at 4:30 in the morning." Ryan smiled

She returned the smile as she dropped his hand.

As he lead Gabriella through Albuquerque, talking back and forth on their cell phones trying to find a place to stay, Ryan couldn't be happier.

Sure, he was happy with Kelsi.

But now, he was with an angel.

But even more important than that, Gabriella Montez was his angel.

"I love you Gabriella Montez." He said in the middle of their conversation

"I love you too Ry." She said

He smiled as they pulled up in the parking lot of a hotel.

He wanted nothing more than to right this very second hold her in his arms and do what he's wanted to do for months now, kiss her.

He wanted feel the lips of an angel.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxxoxoxo**

Wow, I felt like that was one of my better Ryellas. Sorry to you Ryelsi fans. I didn't mean to burst your bubble.

Believe it or not, this took me a lot of time, that bottom few lines were a killer, I didn't know what on earth to do and then I started staring off into space praying for an idea and the whole "feeling the lips of an angel" thing came to me after I re read the line about her being his angel.

Hope you enjoyed!! 

**RYELLA 4 LIFE!**

_Shelby_

_xoGeekxInxThexPinkxo_

_**BTW: Has anyone checked out Ry's profile on the HSM2 site, there's totally some hints that there's some Ryella in HSM 2!! I'm uber excited because I know there's Troypay in it, because Zac said so and now Ryella!! If theirs a huge Jelsi/Chaylor moment too, I'll just burst with excitement! I know, I'm a dork!**_


End file.
